


C'était un jour de pluie

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés is blind sometimes, Canon Compliant, Hurt, Lot of Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or maybe not so one-sided, Sergio is not dumb, Sergio's point of view, Slice of Life, We'll just never really know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: "Aussi loin que Sergio s'en souvienne, ça avait toujours été la pluie. Lorsque ça concernait Martìn, lorsque ça concernait Andrés, la pluie n'avait jamais été très loin. Comme si le ciel pleurait avec eux, pleurait sur eux. Comme s'il avait su comment ça finirait, bien avant tout le monde. Et peut-être avait-ce bien été le cas. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais."
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	C'était un jour de pluie

**C’était un jour de pluie**

  
Lorsque Sergio rencontra Andrés pour la première fois, c’était dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Ça avait toujours été la chambre d’hôpital, quand on y pensait. Murs blancs, affreuse odeur de produits médicaux, tintement constant des machines. Un monde qui lui avait toujours semblé plus familier que sa propre maison.   
Ce jour, il lui semblait qu’il ne l’oublierait jamais. Il avait plu. Les carreaux étaient constellés de gouttes. Pour d’autres enfants, peut-être que cela aurait semblé morose. Pas pour Sergio. C’était un bout du monde qui se montrait à lui, par-delà sa fenêtre.   
Il avait lu le journal, le matin. Les infirmières gloussaient toujours autour de lui. Disaient qu’elles n’avaient jamais vu un enfant si brillant et intelligent. Que c’était bien d’entretenir son esprit en lisant les nouvelles du jour. Manifestement, elles, elles ne les lisaient pas, les nouvelles du jour. Elles ne lui auraient jamais donné ce journal-là, sinon. Et il n’aurait pas vu la photographie qui s’étalait en première page, et il n’aurait pas lu les grands titres en larges lettres noirs, et il n’aurait pas enfin compris que c’était, somme toute, une histoire du soir qui devenait réelle et qui finissait mal, et il n’aurait pas fini comme cela, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras entourant ses jambes trop maigres qui tremblaient, le verre de ses lunettes aussi constellés de gouttes que les vitres de sa fenêtre. Il savait qu’il pleurait, c’était un fait. Il avait toujours été trop sensible. Il ne pensait pas que sa réaction était disproportionnée, pourtant.  
Il se sentait petit, au milieu de ses draps. Faible, et fragile. Et seul. Aussi seul qu’avait l’air de l’être son père, allongé au milieu des marches blanches. Fragile. Faible. Petit. Une image en noir et blanc d’un corps cassé.   
Sergio était jeune. Il n’y connaissait, pour tout dire, pas grand-chose aux émotions. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne ressentait pas. Et, quand il ressentait, ça l’enflammait complètement, l’envahissait, le possédait. Il ne pensait plus qu’à cela. Son émotion.  
Son émotion actuelle, c’était celle de son cœur qui se désagrégeait dans sa poitrine. Qui partait en miette, et qui, sûrement, coinçait ses poussières dans sa gorge, l’empêchait de respirer, et dégoulinait par ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues, éclatant sur le verre de ses lunettes. Il voyait flou, maintenant. Il n’avait pas bougé de la matinée, prostré, malgré les inquiétudes des infirmières qui ne semblaient pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu’elles comprennent. Si elles lisaient le journal, elles diraient que son père était quelqu’un de mauvais. Ce qui était faux. Sergio le savait. Que c’était faux.  
Et puis, Andrés était entré. Sergio ne l’avait même pas vu faire. Il n’avait plus rien vu se faire, de toute façon. Il n’avait même pas su comment il avait bien pu se débrouiller pour se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il n’y avait que son père qui avait le droit de visite, normalement.  
Mais Andrés n’aimait pas les règles. Et il s’était planté là, à côté de son lit, sourire aux lèvres, regard bravache et scrutateur. Lorsque Sergio l’avait finalement remarqué, cet adolescent au visage avenant et au regard pétillant, il avait sursauté. Ça avait momentanément bloqué ses larmes. Il avait eu l’air, l’espace d’un instant, d’un lapin effaré, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le nez rouge à force de l’enfouir dans la manche de sa blouse d’hôpital.   
Andrés avait ri. Evidemment, qu’il avait ri. Il avait toujours ri, à tout, tout le temps. C’était la tête de Sergio, visiblement, qui était source de risibilité. Il n’avait pas su, à l’époque, s’il avait dû en être vexé. Il ne savait toujours pas.   
Il n’avait rien dit, de toute façon. Il s’était efforcé de ravaler ses larmes. Andrés n’était pas les infirmières. C’était un garçon qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui était plus âgé que lui, qui était bien habillé, et qui n’avait rien à faire dans cette chambre. On ne pleurait pas devant des garçons inconnus et plus âgés.  
Andrés l’avait observé, fixé, pendant un laps de temps qui lui avait semblé interminable. Comme s’il n’avait pas conscience de le mettre plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose. Il l’avait, la conscience- Sergio s’en rendrait compte un peu plus tard.   
Et, enfin, il lui avait tendu la main. Une main bien blanche, parfaitement manucurée, dont la peau semblait douce. Sergio ne l’avait pas saisi tout de suite. Ça n’avait pas dérangé Andrés. Il n’avait pas bougé, tant que le plus jeune ne l’avait pas prise, cette main tendue. Alors, Sergio avait rassemblé le maigre courage qu’il se savait capable d’avoir, et l’avait enfin saisie. La sienne avait été moite, certainement, parce qu’il avait chaud, qu’il se sentait mal, et qu’il avait passé la matinée à la triturer pour calmer l’angoisse et la peine. Ça non plus, ça n’avait pas dérangé Andrés. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ne le dérangeaient pas, quand Sergio en était à l’origine.  
Au contraire. Son sourire avait semblé s’élargir, et il s’était assis juste à côté de lui, sur le lit trop blanc.

  
« Je suis Andrés de Fonollosa. Ravi d’enfin te rencontrer, Sergio~ »

  
Dire que Sergio avait été perplexe aurait été un euphémisme. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de l’autre garçon, de sa vie. Il avait, alors, détourné le regard, ramené sa main contre lui, et fixé résolument la fenêtre. C’était plus fort que lui, ça l’avait mis plus mal à l’aise encore qu’il ne l’était. L’inconnu connaissait son nom, et il pouvait être n’importe qui. Qui il était, par ailleurs, Sergio s’en était moqué. Sur le moment, il n’avait rien eu envie de savoir.   
Et puis, l’absence visible de reconnaissance, cette fois, avait dérangé Andrés. Il avait froncé les sourcils, en périphérie du regard de Sergio, et adopté une moue entre dépit et irritation. 

  
« Ah, je vois. Il ne t’a pas parlé de moi, eh ? »

  
Non, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d’Andrés. Sergio ne savait pas qui était le « il » auquel le plus âgé se référait. Oh, il s’en doutait. Bien sûr qu’il s’en doutait. Il n’y avait qu’un seul « il » qui venait lui parler. Mais il ne viendrait plus.  
Il avait senti ses yeux s’embuer de nouveau. Il avait pensé que ses larmes auraient été taries. Ce n’avait pas été le cas. Il avait toujours été trop sensible.   
Les larmes, ça se voyait qu’Andrés ne savait pas les gérer. Ses yeux s’étaient écarquillés, presque comiquement, et il s’était penché en avant pour lui tapoter frénétiquement l’épaule gauche. Il n’avait pas eu l’air de se rendre compte que son sourire s’était crispé aux commissures.

  
« Allons, allons, hermanito ! Ce n’est pas si grave, Sergio. Je peux très bien parler de moi-même tout seul. Je dirais même que c’est l’une de mes activités préférées. »

  
Il n’avait pas compris, Andrés. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas compris. C’était le genre de choses qu’il abordait tellement différemment- le deuil. A l’époque, il avait été trop jeune pour au moins comprendre que tous n’étaient pas si détaché vis-à-vis de la mort. Pour comprendre que Sergio était bien loin de l’être.  
Ça avait fait céder la vanne des larmes qu’il s’était efforcé de maintenir close. Elles avaient ruisselé sur ses joues, et Andrés avait semblé sur le point de fuir sur le champ. Il ne l’avait pas fait, et Sergio s’en était senti absurdement reconnaissant.   
Il lui avait fallu de longues secondes pour que les mots d’Andrés prennent tout à fait sens. Qu’il comprenne qu’il l’avait appelé « hermanito ». Et qu’il en comprenne les implications.   
Sergio avait fini par observer Andrés, de nouveau. L’observer vraiment. Et les similarités avaient sautées aux yeux. Andrés ne ressemblait pas à papa, pas du tout. Mais il ressemblait aux vieilles photos de maman qu’il avait sur sa table de chevet. Il avait le même regard noisette, la même forme de visage, les mêmes cheveux sombres- son portrait craché, jusqu’aux fossettes de ses joues. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, juste un instant. Battues par la curiosité.   
Il n’avait jamais su qu’il avait un frère. L’idée ne l’avait jamais effleuré. Et, pourtant, il était là. Souriant, malgré son malaise évident. Habillé comme un grand monsieur des hautes sphères de la société. Encore jeune, très jeune. Pas plus de quinze ans. Seul. Bien sûr, qu’il était seul. Maman était morte depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Et Andrés avait, il l’apprendrait bien plus tard, fuit le domicile familial. Le jour même. Parce qu’il avait lu le journal, lui aussi, et que lui savait qu’il avait un frère. Que son père, à lui, n’avait pas voulu de ce frère chez eux. Qu’il avait décidé, lui, Andrés, que la famille venait avant tout, et que s’il ne le comprenait pas, alors, ce père n’était pas une famille. Qu’il avait rassemblé tout ce qu’il avait dans un petit sac, qu’il avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements, et qu’il était venu directement à l’hôpital pour se présenter.  
Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Il lui avait juste esquissé les grandes lignes. Ce jour-là, alors que la pluie battait, dehors, contre la vitre de sa chambre d’hôpital, Sergio avait appris qu’il avait un grand frère. Le jour où son père, à lui, était mort, Andrés était venu le chercher, le rencontrer, avec ce sourire qu’il ne quittait jamais. Il avait décrété qu’il s’occuperait dorénavant de lui, quoi qu’il puisse en dire. C’était tout ce qu’il avait su.   
L’amertume, et la douceur.   
Etrangement adéquate, quand on y pensait. Le doux-amer, c’était la définition d’Andrés. De la vie qu’il menait.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Il pleuvait aussi, le jour où il avait rencontré Martìn.   
C’était une pluie drue, serrée, impitoyable. Toute la ville, embaumée de son odeur. Celle de l’herbe et de la mousse mouillée, de l’indéfinissable fragrance qui accompagnait toujours le tintement des gouttes sur les tôles des voitures, la glace des vitres.   
Andrés était venu le chercher à l’hôpital. Parce que Sergio était assez remis pour pouvoir, enfin, sortir dehors, après des mois de réclusion dans sa petite chambre blanche. Ça avait été la première fois qu’il sortait depuis la mort de papa. Avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines.  
Mais il faisait confiance à Andrés. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Il s’en moquait un peu. Il avait, déjà, l’impression de le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Dans tout ce qu’il avait de théâtral, de dramatique, de passionné et d’emporté.  
Passionné, oui. C’était sûrement le mot qui le définissait le mieux, Andrés. Passionné. Dans tout les extrêmes que cela pouvait supposer. La passion d’un homme qui consume tout, y compris lui-même, sur son chemin, par sa soif de vivre, sa faim d’exister.  
Sergio l’avait attendu, à peine cinq minutes, sous cette pluie qui sentait la mousse et qui détrempait ses vêtements, ses cheveux, les carreaux de ses lunettes. Tenant, serré contre son cœur, le maigre sac de possession qu’il avait, au côté d’une peluche qu’il savait élimée, vieille, et laide. Andrés était venu le chercher, rayonnant d’un sourire qui chassait presque les nuages de pluie, au volant d’une voiture. Sergio avait été absolument certain qu’il était bien trop jeune pour avoir le droit de la conduire. Aussi certain qu’il l’avait été du fait qu’Andrés n’en aurait certainement pas eu grand-chose à faire. Et puis, il avait été trop soulagé de pouvoir échapper à la pluie pour vraiment protester au-delà d’un regard qui avait fait rire son frère.  
Martìn, c’était l’ami chez qui Andrés avait habité, depuis qu’il avait déserté son ancienne maison. C’était chez lui qu’il l’avait emmené. C’était un ami qui était, sans le moindre doute, très proche, puisqu’il était parvenu à convaincre ses parents de leurs dédier une chambre d’ami, un accès total au reste de la maison, pourvu qu’ils payent un loyer si ridiculement bas que c’en était effarant. Sergio avait toujours soupçonné qu’il l’était à ce point parce que Martìn en payait une partie sans le leur dire.  
Martìn, il travaillait dans un petit garage que tenait son père. Il avait les mains sans-cesse couvertes de cambouis. Ses vêtements en étaient badigeonnés. Il n’avait jamais spécialement été passionné par la chose, certainement pas quand Andrés était dans les parages. Impeccable qu’il l’était toujours, Andrés. Martìn était surtout attiré par la science. Ça, au moins, c’était certain. Le garage, c’était pour payer ses études. Et, si Sergio avait vu juste, une grosse partie du loyer d’Andrés.   
Martìn avait un sourire au moins aussi large que celui d’Andrés. De ceux qui semblent fendre le visage entier, d’une oreille à l’autre. Il avait un accent argentin à couper au couteau, des yeux très clairs, très bleus, qui semblaient briller chaque fois qu’il se posait sur Andrés. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, d’ailleurs, à Andrés, au moins dans son attitude. Mais, peut-être, avec quelque chose de plus authentique. Moins théâtral et plus spontané. Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de dire des trucs horribles sur les femmes, juste pour le plaisir de renchérir avec ce que disait Andrés.  
La première fois que Sergio l’avait vu, Martìn, il l’avait tout de suite apprécié. Il avait ouvert la porte de la maison, lui avait souri, et l’avait accueilli comme s’il était son petit frère, à lui aussi. Martìn traînait derrière lui une odeur de pomme, de pluie, de cambouis. Il les avait conduits dans la chambre qu’il partagerait avec Andrés, grandiloquent alors qu’il leur faisait faire un tour de propriétaire. Un pitre, un clown, il ne cessait de déverser des flots et des flots de paroles, de mimiques, de tons de voix grotesques juste pour tenter de lui tirer un sourire. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que son grand-frères se joigne aux pitreries. C’était ridicule, ça lui faisait froncer les sourcils, à lui, Sergio, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il en avait souri pendant des heures, après. Martìn avait passé la première nuit avec eux. Ils étaient ridicules, tout trois entassés dans la même chambre.   
Ça n’avait pas été grave. Sergio ne s’était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. Pas depuis la mort de son père.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois que Sergio avait remarqué quelque chose, c’était une nuit d’orage. Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé les orages. Ça tonnait, ça grondait, ça semblait déchirer le ciel et ouvrir les terres. Il en faisait souvent des cauchemars. Tout semblait plus noir, plus terrible, jusqu’au moment où l’éclair fusait, que la chambre s’illuminait d’un blanc lugubre qui le faisait trembler sous sa couverture.  
En temps normal, il se serait contenté de se réfugier auprès d’Andrés. Andrés ne l’empêchait jamais de venir dormir avec lui. Mieux, il l’accueillait à bras ouverts. Souriant. Regard pétillant. Sergio se sentait toujours privilégié, dans ce genre de moment.   
Mais, cette nuit, Andrés n’était pas là. Parce qu’il était avec Martìn, dans le salon. Sergio savait qu’ils devaient avoir pillé la réserve d’alcool des parents de l’argentin. Parce que ceux-ci n’étaient pas là pour quelques temps, et que les rires qui montaient d’en bas étaient trop sonores pour être tout à fait naturels. Sergio désapprouvait. Non pas qu’il juge qu’il faille s’abstenir absolument de toute goutte d’alcool. Lui-même brûlait d’être assez grand pour, enfin, goûter son premier verre de vin. Mais il y avait une différence entre dégustation et excès- clairement, Andrés et Martìn ne l’avaient pas bien saisie, et l’avaient franchi sans sourciller.  
Sergio n’aurait certainement jamais décidé de les rejoindre si l’orage n’avait pas été si terrible. Le vent semblait hurler contre la vitre, faisait trembler les fondations de la maison, ponctué par une pluie-mitraillette qui semblait prête à transpercer les murs. Et les grondements, les grondements gutturaux en provenance du ciel… ! Ils dressaient les poils sur ses avant-bras. Alors, il partit chercher du réconfort, là où il savait qu’il avait le plus de chance d’en trouver. Andrés et Martìn, autant que Sergio puisse les apprécier et les admirer, étaient souvent très peu supportables lorsque portés par un verre ou deux de trop. Mais Sergio figurait qu’il préférait encore leurs discussions de soûlards misogynes qu’une nuit de cauchemars.  
Alors, il s’était extirpé de son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette –à la fois pour se protéger, et pour s’épargner les inévitables remarques sur son pyjama-, et avait descendu les escaliers qui menaient au salon.  
Les lumières étaient éteintes, bien sûr. On les éteignait toujours quand il y avait de l’orage. A la place, les deux adolescents avaient allumé une myriade de bougies. Il y en avait partout. Sur tout les meubles, le long des couloirs, autour du canapé où ils s’étaient affalés. C’était beau. C’était apaisant. Sergio avait senti son cœur calmer ses erratiques battements. Juste assez pour qu’il puisse hausser un sourcil de jugement face au rire tonitruant dont se fendit Andrés.  
Ils ne l’avaient pas vu. Ni Andrés, ni Martìn. Et c’était peut-être cela, en plus de l’alcool, qui les avait empêchés de faire attention à ce à quoi ils ressemblaient. C’était sans doute pour cela que Sergio avait vu, juste un instant, ce qu’il n’avait jusqu’à lors jamais vraiment remarqué. Ce n’était pas dans l’expression d’Andrés qu’il l’avait aperçu. Andrés se tenait, redressé sur le canapé, verre de vin à la main, main levée vers le plafond, sourire éblouissant, regard pétillant, admirant les reflets des bougies dans le rouge de l’alcool, lancé dans une tirade passionnée, emportée, comme lui seul savait le faire. Semblable à lui-même. Peut-être, qui sait, avec un peu plus d’emport, d’authenticité, qu’il n’y était accoutumé.   
C’était l’expression de Martìn qui avait tout dit. Il ne disait rien, lui, Martìn. Il fixait simplement Andrés. Verre de vin, lui-aussi, à la main. Il ne lui adressait pas un regard, à ce verre. Souriant, lui aussi. Mais un petit sourire, un sourire rêveur, inconscient, qui soulevait à peine la commissure de ses lèvres, innocent, spontané, et si plein d’honnêteté. Le regard scintillant, lui aussi. Tout entier consacré aux grands mouvements d’Andrés, au visage d’Andrés, aux mots d’Andrés, au sourire d’Andrés, à Andrés, Andrés, Andrés. Il ne disait rien, vraiment. Il admirait, silencieux, et Sergio s’était demandé comment, comment Andrés, en tournant la tête vers Martìn, avait fait pour ne pas voir toute cette émotion à nue, à vif, qui transpirait de chacun de ses traits.   
Sergio était jeune, à l’époque. Il n’avait pas la clairvoyance qu’avait les adultes. Mais il n’avait jamais été stupide. Il n’avait jamais été aveugle. Il avait compris, d’un regard. L’expression qu’avait eu Martìn, c’était l’expression qu’avait autrefois papa devant les photographies de maman.   
Lorsque les deux adolescents l’avaient enfin remarqué, l’avaient invité à les rejoindre, il avait eu l’impression d’interrompre quelque chose de personnel, de très personnel, de profondément personnel. Un regard vers Martìn avait suffi pour que celui-ci comprenne qu’il savait. Un regard vers Andrés suffit pour qu’il sache qui lui n’avait rien comprit, absolument rien, et n’avait même pas vu.   
Martìn n’avait rien dit. Il avait, tout doucement, secoué la tête, comme pour lui dire de ne rien dire non plus, de se taire.  
Sergio avait obéi.   
Ils s’étaient, tout deux, contentés d’écouter Andrés parler, tout le reste de cette nuit d’orage.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois que Sergio les avait entendu se disputer, vraiment se disputer, c’était un lourd matin de septembre. Le ciel avait été couvert de lourds nuages. Gris, noirs, si sombres qu’on aurait dit un voile de deuil. Il n’avait jamais su comment ça avait commencé. Il était presque certain que c’est Martìn qui avait haussé la voix en premier. Mais c’était Andrés qui avait répliqué les mots les plus venimeux.   
Sergio n’avait pas osé s’approcher. Il était resté derrière la porte, s’efforçant de passer inaperçu. Il n’avait pas su comment ça avait commencé. Il avait su comment ça avait terminé. Andrés avait aboyé quelque chose, quelque chose de très sec, si plein de poison et de fiel que Sergio en avait frémis. Passionné dans sa rage.

  
« Comme si tu pouvais savoir ce que c’est d’aimer, Martìn ! Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n’aimes personne. Parce que tu ne comprends pas, ne comprendra jamais. Et personne, personne, ne pourrais jamais te voir comme autre chose que ce type ignare qui ne sait rien des choses de la vie. Tu n’es aimé de personne, Martìn. De personne. »

  
Et Martìn n’avait pas répondu. Evidemment qu’il n’avait pas répondu. Le silence avait été affreusement lourd, si lourd qu’il semblait en couler sous la porte, en ramper hors de la pièce, pour empuantir le reste de la maison. Deux minutes et quarante-quatre secondes. C’était le temps de silence qu’il avait fallu pour qu’Andrés prenne conscience de la cruauté de ce qu’il venait de dire. Sergio avait compté, ramassé sur lui-même dans la cage de l’escalier.  
Il avait été certain qu’Andrés ne savait même pas en quoi ses mots avaient été cruels. Il avait été certain qu’il pensait simplement les avoir dits d’un ton trop abrasif. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais pensé être allé trop loin, et qu’il avait simplement fait marche arrière en voyant l’expression de Martìn.   
Sa voix avait été considérablement plus calme, lorsqu’il avait parlé de nouveau. Un ton très plat, c’était vrai. Peu amicale, mais certainement moins emporté.

  
« Ecoutes, Martìn. Cette femme, je l’aime. Tu peux désapprouver. Tu peux ne pas la trouver à ton goût. Mais, de toi à moi- nous savons tout deux que tu ne trouveras jamais de femme à ton goût. »

  
Martìn n’avait toujours pas répondu. Sergio avait cru, naïvement, qu’Andrés commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait eu un peu peur, aussi, de la réaction qu’il aurait. Il avait su, pour la petite amie de son frère. Peu après qu’il ait su pour Martìn. Il l’avait vu, aussi, cette femme-là. Il ne l’avait pas aimé. Elle était belle, elle avait un peu souri, mais tout était faux. Elle regardait Andrés comme un joli objet. Un regard qui semblait fade à côté de celui qu’avait Martìn. Le regard révérencieux.   
Mais Andrés n’avait pas compris. Il n’avait vu qu’une demi vérité. Sergio avait trouvé, trouvait toujours, qu’il y avait quelque chose d’affreusement ironique- Andrés qui parlait toujours d’amour, qui accusait les gens de ne rien y comprendre, et qui, lui-même, s’y trouvait le plus ignorant.  
Andrés avait cru que le silence de Martìn était un silence vexé. C’avait été un silence d’aveu. Il avait repris la parole, tout à fait amicale, maintenant. C’avait peut-être été le pire.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, mon ami. Mais ça se voit. Et ce n’est pas grave. Tu ne peux juste pas prétendre venir me donner ton avis, pas là-dessus. Nous ne jouons pas pour la même équipe. »

  
Sans doute, Andrés n’avait-il pas compris pourquoi Martìn était sorti brusquement. Sergio, lui, avait compris. Il avait compris pourquoi Martìn l’avait regardé comme un homme qui voyait son monde s’effondrer autour de lui. Il avait compris pourquoi il avait grincé, entre ses dents qu’il tenait crispées pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, un simple « ton frère est un con, Sergio, » juste avant de s’éloigner, à grand pas.  
Et il avait su, sans même le regarder, qu’Andrés n’avait certainement pas compris pourquoi Sergio avait acquiescé à cela.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois qu’Andrés était revenu d’un braquage, il avait été encore détrempé par la pluie du début d’après-midi. Mais il avait souri, un sourire presque trop grand sur son visage. Un sourire plus large qu’il n’en avait jamais eu. Il avait eu l’air de quelqu’un qui venait de trouver un sens à sa vie.  
Il avait eu les poches pleines de bijoux. Trois fois rien, vraiment, quand on y regardait de plus près. Des bricoles. Mais comme il avait été fier. Un tout jeune adulte, qui revenait d’un braquage comme on revenait de la boulangerie. Si fier, avec sa cagoule ridicule et ses gants noirs.  
Sergio s’était senti devenir blême, quand il avait compris. Non pas qu’il soit spécialement contre l’idée. Lui-même réfléchissait de plus en plus à cette idée de braquage. Au point, de, parfois, y penser la nuit. Mais Andrés n’avait pas préparé son coup, il y était allé sans plan. Il aurait pu se faire tuer, lui aussi.   
Ça avait été, visiblement, l’avis de Martìn. Martìn avait été furieux. Il n’avait jamais autant haussé la voix contre Andrés, pas même lors de cette dispute qui les avaient déchirés, des mois plus tôt. Il avait été d’autant plus en rage qu’on sentait qu’il avait été mort d’inquiétude. Ils n’avaient pas eu de nouvelles d’Andrés pendant des heures.  
Ça n’avait pas entaché la bonne humeur d’Andrés. Il s’était affalé sur le canapé du salon, le petit salon de l’appartement dans lequel ils avaient déménagés, tous les trois. Le temps de trouver mieux. Il avait continué à sourire, sous les remontrances, sous le regard sombre de Sergio. Et puis, quand Martìn avait cessé de hurler, quand il s’était tu pour reprendre un souffle qu’il avait perdu, Andrés s’était redressé, et avait tapoté la place à côté de lui. 

  
« Maintenant que vous avez fini d’être dramatiques, laissez-moi vous raconter~ »

  
Martìn avait été si rouge qu’on aurait cru qu’il allait exploser sur place. Mais il avait obéi, parce qu’il avait toujours été incapable de dire non à Andrés. Surtout pas lorsqu’Andrés souriait. Alors, Sergio l’avait imité, raide, réprobateur. Il avait merveilleusement bien appris à maîtriser cet air-là. La réprobation sévère.  
Et Andrés leur avait raconté. A eux, public peu ouvert qu’ils étaient. Il leur avait raconté, des étoiles dans les yeux. Un poète parlant de vers, un sculpteur parlant de pierre. C’avait été, dans un certain sens, beau. Sergio s’était senti s’adoucir, porté par l’un de ces récits qui avait bercé son enfance. Martìn aussi, s’était détendu. Et Sergio avait découvert qu’il n’y avait pas que l’alcool qui lui permettait d’avoir ce sourire. Ce sourire rêveur de silencieuse tendresse admirative.  
Et, une nouvelle fois, Andrés avait été trop transporté, trop passionné, pour tourner la tête, observer, et voir. C’était le problème, avec les artistes qui vivaient dans leurs transports. En dehors de l’art, le monde leurs semblait obscure. 

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois que Sergio avait vu Martìn pleurer, bien sûr, il pleuvait. C’était toujours comme cela, quand il y pensait. Quand cela concernait Andrés, où Martìn, il pleuvait. C’avait été ce jour là que Sergio en avait pris conscience. C’était presque comme si le ciel pleurait avec eux, sur eux. Peut-être qu’il avait su, le ciel, comment ça finirait. Qu’il avait su avant tout le monde.  
Sergio n’avait, jusqu’à lors, jamais vu Martìn dans un tel état. Il l’avait vu furieux, enjoué, transporté, boudeur, ruminant, mais jamais triste. Tout simplement triste. Sans rien d’autre, vraiment, que ça- la tristesse.  
Il n’avait pas compris tout de suite, pour être honnête. Il l’avait simplement trouvé dans sa chambre, à lui, Sergio. Une scène déjà suffisamment surprenante pour être signalée. Il était, il est vrai, en très bons termes avec Martìn, mais, après tout, il n’était encore qu’un adolescent. Martìn était adulte. Ce n’était pas vraiment la même chose. Et, pourtant, il avait été là. Assis sur son lit, serrant contre lui son oreiller comme si ça avait la moindre chance de l’apaiser. Et il pleurait. Tout le visage affaisé, les yeux plus bleus que jamais. Image même de la détresse.  
Et il avait parlé immédiatement, à l’instant même où ses yeux s’étaient posés sur Sergio. C’était tout juste si Sergio avait eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui. 

  
« Elle l’a quitté, Sergio. Cette espèce de pétasse l’a quitté. »

  
Sergio s’était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il savait, bien sûr, de qui Martìn parlait. Il n’avait même pas été surpris d’apprendre qu’Andrés était en instance de divorce. Il n’avait, après tout, jamais eu la moindre alchimie avec cette femme qu’il avait épousé- la deuxième, en si peu de temps. C’était même, à son humble avis, un miracle qu’ils aient tenu si longtemps. Certainement qu’ils avaient réussi parce que, pour changer, Andrés avait été absurdement aveugle au manque d’amour de son épouse.   
Ce qu’il n’avait pas compris, c’était la réaction de Martìn. Il avait déjà remarqué, au dernier divorce d’Andrés, que l’annonce l’avait laissé renfrogné. Il n’avait pas tout à fait compris, mais n’avait pas cherché à comprendre. Peut-être aurait il dû. Il aurait dû se demander pourquoi Diable Martìn ne fêtait pas cette chance renouvelée.  
Il ne l’avait pas fait, et il avait trouvé, quelques mois plus tard, Martìn en larme sur son lit. Certainement, sa confusion avait dû se montrer dans son expression. Martìn avait déglutit, avait nerveusement passé sa manche sur ses joues, et avait continué, d’une voix qui tremblait :

  
« Il est complétement détruit. Si tu l’avais vu. Détruit, Sergio. »

  
Il ne l’avait pas vu. Mais il avait imaginé sans peine. La dernière fois, Andrés était resté presque catatonique sur le canapé. Des jours, et des jours, et des jours. C’était à peine s’il avait mangé, si avait bu- autre chose que de l’alcool, en tout cas.   
Il avait hoché, tout doucement, la tête. Remonté ses lunettes le long de son nez. Sergio avait compris, en fait, pourquoi Andrés ne l’avait pas accueilli avec son habituel sourire, lorsqu’il était entré. C’était le problème, quand on était passionné. Quand l’objet de passion vous était arraché, tout s’effondrait avec. 

  
« Pourquoi font-elles toutes cela, Sergio ? Pourquoi prennent-elles comme cela son cœur pour le piétiner sans vergogne ? Pourquoi elles ne voient pas la chance qu’elles ont, ces sales putes, Sergio ? »

  
Sergio avait secoué, négativement, la tête. Il s’était assis à côté de Martìn, raide et droit, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Parce qu’il avait été mal à l’aise, qu’il n’avait pas su quoi faire, et que c’était la première fois que Martìn abordait vraiment le sujet avec lui.   
Sergio, en vérité, avait parfaitement compris. Pourquoi elles faisaient ça. Elles faisaient ça, parce qu’elles tombaient sous le charme d’Andrés, parce qu’elles s’éprenaient d’un beau visage et de belles manières. Mais elles ne cherchaient jamais vraiment à le connaître. Et, lorsqu’elles étaient contraintes à le faire, elles prenaient conscience que le beau visage et les belles paroles cachaient aussi des défauts. Elles découvraient que la passion d’Andrés puisait dans les deux extrêmes. Le grotesque et le sublime. Et elles ne parvenaient jamais à le supporter.  
Mais, ce que Sergio avait toujours été incapable de comprendre, c’était pourquoi Andrés ne se rendait jamais compte de rien. Il aurait dû être capable de reconnaître l’amour, le vrai. Celui qui embrassait l’intégralité de l’autre personne. Ses défauts, ses qualités, sa passion entière. Il aurait dû être capable de le reconnaître, parce qu’il brillait dans le regard de Martìn chaque fois qu’il se posait sur Andrés.   
Martìn, qui connaissait tout d’Andrés. Qui acceptait tout de lui. Au-delà du beau visage et des belles paroles. Parce qu’avec Martìn, Andrés laissait parfois tomber la belle figure, la pudeur aristocratique qu’il présentait aux femmes. Il n’y avait pas de beaux mots. Andrés était authentique avec Martìn. Authentique dans sa passion.  
Avec Martìn, et seulement avec Martìn. Qui ne pleurait jamais, sauf lorsqu’Andrés était au plus bas. Qui ne pleurait pas de jalousie, mais d’impuissance. L’impuissance de ne pouvoir offrir tout ce qu’il avait à quelqu’un qui en avait besoin.  
Sergio avait serré Martìn dans ses bras. Parce qu’il n’avait pas su que faire d’autre. Et Martìn avait continué à pleurer, contre sa chemise, les épaules agitées de grands frissons qu’il tentait de ravaler en vain.

  
« J’aurais tellement à lui offrir, Sergio. Tellement. Pourquoi est-ce à elles qu’il donne tout ? »

  
Sergio n’avait pas su quoi faire, pas su quoi répondre. Il y avait peu de domaine où il était impuissant. Celui-ci, c’était le pire de tous.  
Il n’avait pas su quoi dire, pas su quoi faire.   
Peut-être qu’il aurait dû.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois que Sergio avait vraiment cru qu’Andrés avait compris, le beau temps venait de succéder à la pluie. Les bords du chapeau d’Andrés, de son long manteau noir, étaient encore constellés de gouttes de pluie. La semelle de ses chaussures avait laissé des traces détrempées sur le sol du monastère.  
Il n’avait pas vu Andrés depuis plusieurs mois, n’avait pas vu Martìn depuis plusieurs années. Il avait, peut-être, été trop plongé dans son travail, dans le braquage qu’il avait absolument tenu à mettre sur pied. Et les deux autres hommes aussi s’étaient plongés dans leurs affaires. Ça avait été des années compliquées, mais essentielles.  
Pourtant, il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver Martìn dans la chapelle où l’avait conduit Andrés. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais pensé qu’ils puissent, tout deux, travailler ensemble. Il aurait certainement dû s’en douter- ils avaient certainement l’alchimie nécessaire pour savoir s’entendre en situation de stress. Mais c’était de la folie. Faire un braquage avec quelqu’un à qui on tenait vraiment.  
Martìn n’aurait jamais gardé son sang froid si quelque chose arrivait à Andrés, et Sergio avait été absolument certain qu’il en aurait été de même pour Andrés.   
Pourtant, il s’était tenu là. Souriant sous la lumière de la chapelle. Bras croisés. Au beau milieu d’un fatras d’objets hétéroclites entassés dans la pièce. Surplombant la maquette de la banque d’Espagne comme s’il était en train de planifier une lune de miel aux Caraïbes. Les mains pleines de craie.   
Sergio avait été suffisamment surpris pour ne pas réagir immédiatement, pour ne pas s’étouffer de remontrances devant la maquette, et fixer, juste quelques secondes, le sourire de Martìn. Pour l’imiter, inconsciemment, brièvement.  
Quelques secondes, seulement. Dès qu’il s’était tourné vers Andrés pour le foudroyer du regard, pour lui exposer son point de vue, il s’était trouvé confronté au large sourire de son frère. Un sourire miroir à celui de Martìn.  
Ils lui avaient exposés leur plan, tout les deux. Souriant, bien sûr. Sergio n’était pas sûr qu’ils aient au moins eu conscience du fait qu’ils n’avaient jamais paru si excités, et si complémentaires. Chaque fois que Martìn disait quelque chose, Andrés renchérissait sans la moindre hésitation, les yeux illuminés de passion, tout en élégance, en transport. Chaque fois qu’Andrés se fendait d’un commentaire mystérieux, théâtral, Martìn renchérissait, plus hyperbolique et grandiloquent encore, tout en gestes, en sourires trop larges pour son visage, en regard scintillant d’excitation.   
Sergio avait tenté de les faire réagir, un minimum. Il avait été trop pris à court pour vraiment s’appesantir sur cette étrange alchimie renouvelée. Le plan de la Banque d’Espagne, Andrés le lui avait déjà exposé. Il avait cru que, peut-être, Martìn n’était pas au courant de ce qu’il en avait dit.

  
« Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Vous pouvez avoir l’or- mais, Andrés, tu ne sortiras pas de la Banque vivant. »

  
Andrés, bien sûr, n’avait pas cessé de sourire. Celui de Martìn avait vacillé, juste un peu, mais il avait évacué la question. Sergio n’avait pas eu le moindre doute- il faisait cela pour appuyer Andrés. Comme toujours. C’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire. Appuyer le point de vue d’Andrés.  
Mais le regard que ces deux là s’étaient alors échangé… Sergio avait cru, tout à sa colère et son inquiétude, avait vraiment cru, que les invisibles barrières d’autrefois s’étaient rompues. Quand Andrés s’était approché de Martìn, quand ils s’étaient souri, l’un à l’autre, fiers de leur connerie, les yeux pétillants d’un même feu, Sergio avait, naïvement, absurdement, cru que le voile s’était levé. Qu’Andrés avait ouvert les yeux, que Martìn avait ouvert la bouche.  
Il en aurait presque, presque, laissé glisser les propos sur la Banque d’Espagne. Juste un instant, juste le temps de célébrer, enfin.  
Mais Andrés l’avait pris par le bras. Pour le faire taire, aucun doute là-dessus.

  
« Sergio, tu ne trouves pas que je suis un homme changé ? »

  
Sergio avait immédiatement compris ce qu’Andrés s’apprêtait à lui dire. Il disait toujours cela lorsqu’il offrait sa passion à une nouvelle conquête. Mais il avait continué à croire, une seconde. Croire que cette conquête, c’était Martìn, parce que, vraiment, cette fois-ci, Andrés semblait vraiment changé. Au moins aux côtés de Martìn.  
Mais non. Andrés lui avait montré une énième photographie de femme. Une belle femme, sans le moindre doute. Comme les autres. Un sourire qui était chimique et plastique. Belle. Comme toutes les autres.  
Et Andrés avait continué à sourire, si absurdement heureux, si grandiloquent, si exagéré dans les mots qu’il attribuait à la femme.  
Et Sergio avait jeté un regard en arrière, juste un, vers Martìn. Qui souriait toujours. Sous la lumière de la chapelle. Dans le fatras d’objet. Surplombant la maquette. Bras croisés. Un sourire qui avait flétri, sous un regard qui n’était rien d’autre que triste.  
Sergio n’avait rien dit. La colère que tout cela lui inspirait, il l’avait concentré sur le plan qu’ils lui proposaient. Il avait pesté, protesté, objecté. En colère, vraiment.  
En colère, oui. Une énième femme, un énième regard triste, un énième silence, un énième aveuglement. C’était ridicule. C’était terrible.  
Mais il n’avait rien dit, lui non plus. Il avait pensé, encore une fois, que ce n’était pas sa place, que ce n’était pas à lui de faire ce choix.  
Il n’avait rien dit.  
Il aurait dû. Cela, au moins, c’était certain.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La première fois que Sergio avait vraiment compris qu’il allait perdre Andrés, il ne pleuvait pas. Et il aurait voulu, il aurait tellement voulu. Tout, plutôt que ce soleil rayonnant qui les avait surplombés toute la journée.  
Il l’avait commencé en colère, cette journée. Parce qu’il s’était levé, réveillé par Andrés, et qu’en descendant, dans la cour du Monastère, il avait trouvé Tatiana. Littéralement allongée entre Martìn et Andrés. Sourire forcé de Martìn, qui vomissait des compliments qu’il ne pensait pas. Rayonnement d’Andrés, qui couvrait la femme de flatterie. Suffisance de Tatiana, qui souriait comme si elle en méritait tout cela.  
Sergio avait tenté de prétendre. Qu’il l’appréciait. Mais il n’y était pas vraiment arrivé. Il avait posé des questions plates et vides. Parce qu’il n’avait pas su quoi dire, parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu en entendre les réponses.   
Andrés lui avait involontairement donné une excuse pour qu’il puisse s’emporter. Il l’avait entraîné à l’écart, et il avait explosé. Ce n’était peut-être pas vraiment impressionnant, d’un point de vue extérieur. Mais il n’avait jamais parlé si sèchement à Andrés. Ils en avaient tout les deux eu conscience.  
La colère, cette affreuse colère qu’il ressentait. Andrés qui lui reprochait de ne rien connaître à l’amour. Qui vantait Tatiana. Qui vantait leur alchimie. L’imbécile profond et passionné qu’il était.   
C’était vrai, Sergio n’avait jamais aimé. Mais Andrés non plus, quoi qu’il en dise. Du moins, pas comme il le pensait. Il pensait aimer toutes ces femmes. Parce qu’elles lui semblaient plus merveilleuses, plus incroyables que tout ce qui l’entourait. Mais il ne les aimait pas. Le regard n’était pas là.  
Il avait été en colère, oui. Parce qu’Andrés était inconscient, insouciant, qu’il allait encore souffrir de cette relation, et que, cette fois, c’était leurs plans à tout deux qu’il menaçait. Il avait été en colère. Pour son plan, pour le seul but de sa vie qui s’étiolait, pour Martìn, pour Andrés. Il avait été en colère.  
Et Andrés avait prononcés ces mots. Juste cinq mots.

  
« Quelle erreur ais-je commise ? »

  
Et Sergio ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Sa voix s’était cassée, s’était brisée. Elle ne faisait jamais ça. Et Andrés n’avait jamais le regard qu’il avait eu à ce moment là. Un regard qui était hanté, qui était rendu trop humide par les larmes qui montaient, et qui semblait chercher une réponse, une justification que Sergio n’avait pas.  
Andrés avait commis des erreurs. Beaucoup d’erreurs. Tatiana était l’une d’entre elle. Mais ce n’était pas le genre d’erreur qui condamnait à mort.   
Condamnait à mort.  
C’était à ce moment là, que ça l’avait frappé. Il l’avait déjà su, qu’Andrés était malade. Il le lui avait déjà dit. Mais ça n’avait été, somme toute, qu’une donnée. Un savoir, une connaissance négligeable qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait intégrée. Et puis, Andrés avait souri en lui apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait souri, comme si ça n’était pas grave- et, inconsciemment, Sergio l’avait pris comme tel. Il ne l’avait pas accepté.  
Mais, à cet instant, face au sourire, aux mains, tremblants de son frère, face aux pupilles trop larges, au regard trop enfantin, trop ingénument perdu, il avait percuté. Il avait intégré.  
Il avait, subitement, comme frappé par la foudre, compris qu’Andrés allait mourir. Qu’il était, et c’était le mot le plus difficile, mourant.   
La réalité était simple, était froide. Face à elle, Tatiana, Martìn, le braquage, ce n’était que des détails. Parce que, d’ici quelques années, Andrés serait mort. Trop jeune, encore. Tout n’aurait été que gâchis.   
Andrés avait dû le voir. Qu’il avait compris. Parce qu’il avait repris. Des mots, des paroles, des explications. Des conseils. Des conseils pour lui, Sergio. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, à lui. Le regard rivé, sur lui. Et il avait vu. Alors qu’Andrés, tout mourant qu’il était, essayait de l’aider, lui. De lui faire comprendre. Il n’était plus question de Tatiana, d’amour- il était question de passion. De passion pour la vie. Ce qu’il n’avait, peut-être, jamais vraiment compris chez Andrés. Qu’il avait toujours observé, étudié, mais jamais compris. Il avait compris, à ce moment. Il avait vu.  
Il avait vu qu’Andrés était capable, vraiment, d’aimer. Pas les femmes qu’il ramenait, toujours. Non. Il était capable de prendre soin de quelqu’un. D’être attentionné. D’aimer.   
Peut-être n’était-ce pas l’amour passionné qu’il déversait sur des femmes qui n’en voulaient pas. Ça n’y changeait rien. Il aimait, Andrés. Mieux que Sergio en était capable. Il le disait, il le montrait, il le laissait briller dans son regard. II y avait brillé, d’ailleurs, à ce moment-là. Pour lui. Sergio. Un amour fraternel, qu’il avait toujours senti, jamais vraiment palpé, jamais vraiment considéré.   
Il s’était demandé, figé, raide, bouleversé, si c’était pour cela qu’Andrés ne voyait pas Martìn. Parce qu’il le sentait, le prenait pour acquis, et ne s’interrogeait pas dessus.

  
« C’est la vie. »

  
Les mots, Andrés les avait dits avec le sourire. Comme si Sergio n’avait pas été capable de voir les larmes qui perlaient, au bord de ses cils, le long des rides de joie qui ourlaient ses yeux sombres. Il les avait dits d’un ton indescriptible, entre engouement et cœur brisé. Avec un sourire qui tremblait, qui tombait parfois, juste une seconde, pour laisser apercevoir la douleur qui se cachait dans ses phrases.

  
« Profites-en. Jusqu’à la fin de la fête. »

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La dernière fois que Sergio avait vu Martìn sourire sans que cela n’ait l’air d’un masque grotesque, sans que ce sourire n’ait l’air d’une grimace de douleur, le temps était gris. Quelques gouttes de pluie, une bruine, un brouillard épais qui entourait les flancs de la falaise que surplombait le Monastère.  
La matinée avait à peine commencé. Andrés et lui avait chargé la voiture. Ils partaient pour Tolède, ils partaient pour la Maison de la Monnaie et du Timbre. Sergio s’était senti fébrile, Andrés était resté tranquille. Martìn devait partir juste après eux. Ils devraient se retrouver à Palerme, partir tout trois se cacher, quelque part, après le braquage.   
Ça lui avait semblé étrange, de lui dire au revoir. A Martìn. Ce n’était pas comme les autres « au revoir ». C’était un au revoir d’avant braquage. Un au revoir qui pouvait très bien être un adieu. Lorsqu’il l’avait enlacé, le vent avait soufflé. Soufflé si fort qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il essayait de les projeter au sol. Martìn avait ri, Andrés aussi. C’étaient des rires spontanés. Sergio n’avait pas réalisé que c’était la dernière fois qu’il les voyait rire ensemble.  
Il s’était éloigné, juste un peu, pour les laisser, à leur tour, s’échanger leurs politesses. Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de les observer.  
Eux aussi, ils s’étaient enlacés. Ça avait été différent, cependant. Plus long, plus fort, plus intense. Les doigts d’Andrés s’étaient crispés sur la veste de cuir de Martìn. Les doigts de Martìn s’étaient refermés dans les cheveux d’Andrés.   
Lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés, ils s’étaient observés. Fixés. Longtemps, des secondes qui ne cessaient de s’étirer. On aurait dit, Sergio aurait dit, qu’ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Il avait reconnu le demi sourire de Martìn. Il avait été ébahi de le voir, presque, reflété dans celui d’Andrés.  
C’était Andrés qui s’était éloigné en premier. Il s’était penché, mu par une impulsion soudaine, pour embrasser le front de Martìn. Ils avaient ris, de nouveau. Ils avaient semblé rayonner, sous la bruine et le vent. Andrés faisait cela souvent. Embrasser le front des gens. Mais jamais comme cela. Jamais tout à fait.  
Sergio avait senti, avait vraiment senti, qu’ils étaient vraiment, vraiment à deux doigts de briser la glace. Que Martìn était à deux doigts de parler, Andrés à deux doigts de voir.  
Mais ça n’avait pas été pour tout de suite.  
Andrés s’était détourné, et était monté dans la voiture, sur un dernier signe de main en direction de Martìn.  
Sergio avait pensé, avait espéré, qu’après la Maison Nationale de la Monnaie, ils parleraient, ils s’ouvriraient enfin. Ça avait semblé possible.  
Alors, il n’avait rien dit.  
Il aurait dû.   
Ils auraient tous dû.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La dernière fois que Sergio avait serré Andrés dans ses bras, ils avaient été couverts de poussières. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il pleuvait ou non, dehors. Ils avaient pu entendre, plus loin, le son de Denver, de Nairobi, qui chassaient les dernières pierres du tunnel, le ronronnement de la machine qui imprimait toujours plus de billets.  
Andrés avait semblé rayonnant, tout vêtu de rouge. Il avait l’air fier, tout en écarlate, les cheveux, les yeux sombres, le sourire bravache aux lèvres. Calme, détendu, apaisé. On aurait dit qu’il revenait de longues vacances.  
C’était Sergio qui avait amorcé le mouvement. Les mains d’Andrés s’étaient posées sur son dos. Il en avait senti trembler les doigts.  
Ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde, à peine. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser d’autres membres du groupe voir, comprendre leur proximité. Ce n’était pas dans les règles.  
Andrés avait souri, une dernière fois. Puis, il s’était détourné, et avait rejoint les autres.

  
« A très bientôt, Professeur. »

  
Sergio avait souri, lui aussi. Andrés l’avait fixé, juste un peu plus longtemps qu’il n’aurait dû le faire. Ses yeux s’étaient ourlés de rides d’amusement. Comme s’il savait, mesurait, l’ironie de ce qu’il venait de dire.  
Sergio était redescendu dans le tunnel.  
Ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde. Sergio aurait voulu que ça dure toute une vie.

  
OoOooOooOoo

La dernière fois que Sergio avait parlé à Andrés, ça avait été au travers d’un micro. D’un ridicule, d’un pauvre micro. Il n’avait peut-être pas plu, dehors, mais ça n’avait rien changé. Il y avait eu un cataclysme, un déluge, et ça avait été en lui.  
Il y avait eu le son des balles, il y avait eu les hurlements terrifiés d’une otage, il y avait eu les exclamations d’Andrés. Il y avait eu Helsinki et Nairobi, pour le retenir, l’empêcher de replonger dans le tunnel, de retourner là-bas, de retourner chercher Andrés.  
Les derniers mots d’Andrés, ils avaient été pour lui. Juste pour lui. Des mots qu’il avait voulus rassurants. Des mots qui montraient qu’Andrés n’avait plus peur. N’avait plus peur de la mort. Qu’il l’embrassait comme ultime épouse. 

  
« Nous sommes la résistance. »

  
Quatre mots. C’avait été quatre couteaux, quatre balles. Le tunnel avait explosé. C’était tout qui s’effondrait avec lui.  
Le son des balles, le hurlement de guerre d’Andrés. Les cris des troupes d’assauts. De nouveau, les balles. Le son du corps qui s’effondrait.  
Le silence.  
Un silence qui avait été un coup fatal. Sergio avait eu l’impression affreuse, horrible, que c’était son corps qui s’était criblé de balle.

  
« Andrés de Fonollosa a été abattu. »

  
Une voix inconnue et lointaine. Sergio s’était senti étouffer, s’était senti s’effriter. Il n’avait plus trouvé sa respiration. C’était son cœur qu’on venait de lui arracher. Il avait senti qu’il pleurait, qu’il pleurait plus qu’il n’avait jamais pleuré. Il n’en avait pas eu conscience. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire- quatre mois. Il restait quatre mois.  
On avait déjà volé tant de temps, à Andrés. Et on lui avait volé ses quatre derniers mois. On avait volé les quatre derniers mois. A Andrés. A Sergio.  
A Martìn.  
Andrés était mort, il en avait entendu chaque instant. Mort au champ d’honneur, face aux balles, face au soleil. Quatre mois trop tôt. Sergio n’avait pas été prêt.  
Il y avait une femme, qui pleurait, en arrière-plan. Une femme que, sûrement, Andrés aura cru aimer. Une femme qui ne l’aura que détesté.   
Andrés était mort. Dans la passion, dans la tourmente. Au milieu d’inconnus qui ne voyaient que le monstre. Dans la poussière. Dans les entrailles sombres d’une banque vide.  
Andrés était mort. Sergio n’avait pas été prêt.  
Il n’avait pas su faire face.  
Les larmes avaient paru se tarir, à première vue. Elles n’avaient cessé de couler, à l’intérieur. Il s’était laissé emmener par Helsinki. Il n’avait pas osé faire face.  
Il n’était pas retourné à Palerme. Il n’avait pas pu faire face à Martìn.  
Il était parti se cacher, seul. Seul, pendant plus d’un an- parce qu’il s’était senti mourir, aussi, sous les balles ennemies. Il s’était senti mourir, mais ce n’était pas lui qui avait succombé.  
Et il aurait tout donné pour que ça ait été le cas. C’était de sa faute, après tout. N’est-ce pas ?

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
La dernière fois que Sergio avait vu Martìn exprimer une véritable émotion, une émotion authentique comme lui seul savait en ressentir, c’était deux ans après la mort d’Andrés. Il était, enfin, sorti de sa cachette. Par nécessité, c’était vrai. Une part de lui en avait eu honte- se décider à rendre visiter à Martìn par besoin, par nécessité.  
Il avait été affreusement nerveux, au moment de frapper à cette porte. Martìn n’avait pas quitté Palerme. C’était une constatation terrible, l’aveu inconscient qu’il attendait toujours, sans le savoir, qu’Andrés et Sergio viennent le chercher.  
En un sens, il n’avait pas attendu pour rien. Sergio était venu le chercher. Mais ce n’était pas pour partir dans un pays paradisiaque. C’était pour mourir au nom d’Andrés.  
Martìn était détruit. C’avait été la première chose à lui venir à l’esprit. Une ruine. Il avait pris un peu de poids, il avait l’air épuisé. Il sentait l’alcool, il sentait la sueur. Il n’y avait plus de lumière dans ses yeux. Plus de sourire.  
Ça lui avait fait mal au cœur. Un peu comme si la vieille blessure de la mort d’Andrés s’était rouverte, s’était remise à saigner. Elle qui commençait à peine à cicatriser. Ou à gangréner.  
Martìn était détruit, et, pourtant, il avait trouvé la force d’exploser de nouveau. Une explosion qui avait ravagé ce qui devait rester encore debout, l’espoir insensé qui avait continué à se cultiver, et qui s’était éteint en voyant que Sergio était seul. La certitude absolue que ça y était. Andrés ne reviendrait plus.   
Martìn avait hurlé, avait craché des mots qui avait un peu plus effrité les miettes de son cœur, à lui, Sergio. Des mots qui lui avaient semblés vrais, qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de se répéter lui-même. Il y avait eu une goutte blanche, qui avait coulé le long de la joue de Martìn. C’était une des gouttes du liquide contenu dans la bouteille explosée au mur. Ça ressemblait à une larme. Les vitres aussi ruisselaient. Il pleuvait, encore, toujours, dehors.  
Sergio avait fait de son mieux. Pour rester fort, impassible. Pour être le mur que Martìn avait besoin qu’il soit. Le mur sur lequel il avait besoin de se défouler. Mais, lorsque Martìn lui avait demandé d’admettre, d’admettre 

  
_(Je n’ai jamais envisagé la mort de mon frère)_

  
Qu’Andrés était mort, était mort parce qu’il n’avait pas suffisamment étudié les possibilités

  
_(Pas une seule fois)_

  
… Il avait senti la larme, celle qui était restée perchée contre ses cils, glisser, rouler sur sa propre joue. Et il avait vu la colère de Martìn s’éteindre, comme s’était déjà éteinte la joie, le demi-sourire, l’authenticité. Il s’était senti emporté dans une étreinte, une étreinte qui lui rappela affreusement les au revoir

  
_(les adieux)_

  
Du Monastère d’Italie. La colère était partie, il ne restait plus que le désespoir dévastateur, le poids de la perte, du deuil, qui les écrasait, les broyait, sans merci, sous son poids. Et Martìn avait pleuré, gémi, les doigts crispés sur les épaules de Sergio.

  
_(Il était toute ma vie)_

  
Martìn lui avait saisi le visage, avait tenté un sourire. Un sourire qui était affreusement faux, affreusement cassé. Il lui avait assuré que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Sergio avait été absolument certain qu’ils savaient tout deux que c’était faux.  
C’était la dernière émotion qu’avait exprimé Martìn. Après la colère, le désespoir- la résignation. L’extinction d’une passion. La résignation qu’il n’en restait plus que des cendres. Sergio n’avait jamais compris que Martìn était, tout compte fait, aussi passionné qu’Andrés. Parce que cette passion avait toujours été là, et c’était ce qui l’avait fait vivre.  
Il n’avait vu qu’elle avait existé qu’à l’instant où elle avait tout à fait disparu.  
Et Martìn avait souri, et Martìn avait dansé, Martìn avait ri, mais ça n’avait plus rien de vrai. Plus rien d’authentique. C’avait été aussi mort qu’Andrés.  
Et Sergio avait eu beau dansé, lui aussi, sourire à la musique, sourire à Martìn, il avait su qu’il l’avait été au moins tout autant.

  
OoOooOooOoo

  
Aujourd’hui, c’est peut-être la dernière fois que Sergio voit Martìn. Il a plu toute la nuit. Les routes qui mènent au Monastère sont couvertes de boue et de flaques.  
Sergio s’apprête à monter dans son camping-car, avec Raquel. Martìn s’apprête à monter dans la voiture qui les emmènera à Madrid.   
Ils ne s’enlacent pas. Ils se sourient, et ils savent tout deux que ça n’a rien d’un vrai sourire.  
Ils savent tout deux, cette fois, que c’est certainement un adieu. Que c’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils se voient.  
Ils ne se disent pas un mot, non plus. Ils se sont déjà tout dit. Ils quittent le Monastère pour la deuxième fois, et il y a le fantôme d’Andrés qui semble leur sourire.   
Ils ne se disent rien. Peut-être qu’ils devraient.  
Mais ils ne s’étaient jamais rien dit. C’était ce silence qui les avait étouffés. Ce qu’ils auraient voulu dire, ils le devaient à une personne morte.   
Entre eux, il n’y a plus de mots. Il y a la promesse des Limbes.  
Sergio se détourne. Il monte dans le camping-car.   
Lorsque le véhicule s’éloigne, il voit, dans le rétroviseur, le sourire de Martìn qui s’évanouit dans le lointain.  
C’est un adieu. Ils le savent tout deux.  
Et ça leur convient tout à fait.

**FIN**


End file.
